1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing structure and, more particularly, to a housing structure with a waterproof structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional housing structure 10 of an electronic device includes an upper housing 11, a lower housing 12 and a waterproof member 13. The waterproof member 13 has a surrounding portion 13C and protrudent portions 13P integrally formed with the surrounding portion 13C. The surrounding portion 13C is disposed around edges of the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12 along the housing structure 10. Positions of the protrudent portions 13P are corresponding to locking locations of the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12, respectively. When the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12 are combined via the locking member 14, the waterproof member 13 can prevent liquid or water vapor from entering into the interior of the housing structure 10 through apertures between the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12.
Please refer to FIG. 2. The surrounding portion 13C and the protrudent portion 13P of the conventional waterproof member 13 are integrally formed by the rubber. When the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12 are combined, the locking member 14 exerts an axial locking pressure on the protrudent portion 13P, and the surrounding portion 13C is compressed and deformed, so that the upper housing 11 and the lower housing 12 cannot be tightly fit with the waterproof member 13. Then water vapor is still possible to infiltrate into the electronic device and the objective of waterproofing cannot be achieved.